russianpastafortherussiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Eduard Khil/Trollface
Eduard Khil is a Russian Internet meme of him singing "I am very glad because I'm finally returning back home", or the nickname for it, "Trolololo." As a dedication to the Russian internet celeb, they made a face, called trollface. The word troll is also used to describe people that are spamming chatrooms. Biography Eduard Anatolyevich Khil (Russian: Эдуард Анатольевич Хиль) was born in a little town called Smolensk, located in Russia on September 4, 1934. He is a Russian baritone singer and most famous on the internets for his song "I am very glad because I am finally returning back home". He became known to a western audience in 2010 when a 1976 recording of him singing a non lexical vocable version of the song "I Am Glad, 'Cause I'm Finally Returning Back Home" (Я очень рад, ведь я, наконец, возвращаюсь домой) became an Internet meme, often referred to as "Trololo" or the "Russian Rickroll". The song is now commonly associated with Internet Trolling. The internet relies heavily on ridicule and sarcasm as a means to convey human interaction. When somebody wishes to chats, post, or blog, they usually smother their words with derision so thick, it oozes off the post and makes the very internet itself soggy with the scorn. This is the norm that we all expect when we log on, and it is most definitely the reason why the Trolololo video was uploaded in the first place: to heap scorn on a 44 year old, goofy Russian video of a man singing a song that was…well, it was unusual. But something strange happened. People started to look past the video, past the cheesy yellow background and the tacky polyester suit that Eduard Khil wore as he strutted and strolled around the set, singing with glee. They saw that there was something magical about the tune, something that went deeper than the artificial smarm that the internet is used to dealing with. The song was actually uplifting…and it was quite good. The "Trololodio" "I Am Very Happy Because I Am Finally Coming Home" and its video are a meme that is impressed into the internet’s conscience now, like a nail hammered with a 6 pound sledge. It is supposed, by Eduard himself, that the video was probably uploaded to YouTube as a cheap attempt at nostalgic mockery, and was popularised by the world known, but that the song’s original message of happiness and its ability to set the listener at ease and quickly erased any sort of derision or cynical dialog. He is probably right, as most of the internet likes the piece. This song had 17,121,462 views and over 9000 people have been trolled. trololololo.. A Year Later... You would think that a 75 year old former Soviet would have a lot of animosity saved up for the world, but Eduard is a very smart man, and any bitterness he might have concerning the past is well hidden. These days, he only speaks of happiness, togetherness, and affection for his millions of fans. He realizes that a silly song that he sang in 1966 will certainly be deserving of mockery, but at the same time, he truly understands how the internet works and he takes that all in stride. When asked about his new-found fame, he is only grace and content.He even wants to re-do the song, with new lyrics, and with everybody on the internet involved. OH NO!!111 HE'S GONE!!!1! FOREVER IN PEACE TROLOLOLO!111 On Monday, June 4th, 2012 Eduard Khil passed away from a lethal overdose of old. His final words were rumored to have been "Yehyehyehyehyehyeh, ahahahaHNNNNNNNGGG." However, some argue that Khil actually died many years before, claiming to have actual footage of the exact moment when the Trololo Guy died. The video in question can be seen below, but viewer discretion is advised as the footage is distressing. No man should have to suffer so. Summation This guy is awesome. Not only has he dealt with trolls and mockery, he has pushed that all aside and wants to work together with everybody to re-make his famous song "Vocalise" into a true worldwide effort. At 75 years of age, he has every right to be a crotchety old man, angry at the world and bitter at all of you internet punk kids. But no, he doesn't scream "Get off my lawn!" No, instead he invites you in, and asks if you want some cookies...and not in a pedoish manner.